


Lullaby 摇篮曲

by YOKO_ryo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, OOC可能, 心理压抑（Angst）, 无逻辑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOKO_ryo/pseuds/YOKO_ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在两个人刚开始猎魔时，Dean在一场放射性物质的爆炸中救了Sam而落得残疾，并将继续恶化。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby 摇篮曲

**Author's Note:**

> 其实也就是试着写一写自己热爱热衷的CP  
> 如果你正好无意中翻到这一篇并且留意的话  
> 对于我来说  
> 真是  
> ——感谢观看。

     Part **1**

       “够了吧，老兄”他兄弟的咒骂声随着Dean那已经高的变调的感叹声中降了下去“现在已经很不错了不是吗？至少我还没命丧黄泉”。

       “噢——”Sam一边懊恼着，一边用一手抓了抓那一头许久没有剃过了的可以算是飘逸的长发，一手飞速的在键盘上敲打着，嘴里还不忘记嘀咕：“一定还有办法的。一定”Dean嘴角往下一撇，耸了耸肩，慢慢撑着椅子移步到桌前，抓起一块派就一屁股坐下，把脚翘到桌子上，像个没事人似的，可是医生已经明确的说了，他的脚慢慢将会失去知觉丧失行走能力，不久以后，五感也将慢慢退化。

       当时Dean睁着他那仿佛连琉璃都比不上的大眼睛，微红着脸颊，慢慢翘起嘴角，和他弟弟开始耍起嘴皮子：“不要这么悲观啊~小sammy！也许我运气好呢？，只会落个残疾不会深化什么的。”

       Sam把脸鼓得大大的，平复了一下心情。也觉得现在最主要的就是找方法。正好这时候之前被Sam拜托查找资料的Bobby来电话了。Sam停下手中的工作就起身去接，可是半小时过去了，没见到Sam出来反而说话声越来越大，Dean内心是一万个不想偷听，但毕竟是有关自己的事，所以多少还是想要抱有希望。

       他又从桌上拿起一块派慢慢“挨”到门前，里面传来了Sam那无异于哭着恳求的声音：“我什么方法都会尝试！就算是让我跟他替换我也愿意！拜托了再去找一找办法吧...Bob....拜托了”说完之后对方似乎就马上挂断了，Dean听着脚步声逐渐逼近，却因为腿脚不灵活所以没来得及走开就和Sam碰上了。他的眼眶是红的。Sam有点尴尬的望着他，刚开口想说些什么，Dean却边转身边对他说：“你也吃点东西吧。”

       Part **2**

       就这样两个人在房子里混到了月亮爬上山头，Sam把Dean扶到房间里睡下之后，自己还独自留在客厅里查找资料，正准备他动身去图书馆一趟时，Dean的房间里传来一声不轻不重的东西摔到地上的声音。Sam疑惑的走到门前，敲了几下门：“Dean？你在干嘛？”“我没事....”“噢。我现在先要出去查点资料。等会就回来。”他的声音似乎在压抑着什么，不过Sam怕一时半会儿会回不来，所以也就没没管那么多，奔上车一溜烟就不见了。

       不过开到半路，Sam还是不放心Dean，又给折了回去。不过这次他没有进去，而是站在房子外悄悄把Dean房间的窗户打开。

       月光一下子渗透进房间，轻柔的洒在房间里那个男人的脸上，他的睫毛在脸上投下一片阴影，汗珠大颗大颗的滚下来，轻覆在上面。可是嘴唇却白的可怕，有时还会因为痛的不行发出嘶气声。

       但他依然没有停下他的动作，他慢慢撑起床，把脚摆正，一步一步，一点一点的行走。有时会直接没站稳跌坐到地上，那时Sam差点手往窗台上一撑，就翻进去去扶Dean了。那个摔在地上的男人捂住脸好似在催眠自己：“这不是真的，这不是真的。Dean你要站起来”随即又歪歪扭扭的依靠两支手臂直立起来。Sam不知道，在他回来之前，这样的行为重复了多少次。

       Part  **3**

       原本Sam是很乐意见到积极康复不依靠旁物的Dean的。可他渐渐发现，这不是积极不积极的问题了。

       Dean的小腿开始频繁的抽筋。

       几乎是动也不能动了。动一下就会抽筋得连肌肉都变形，痛的撕心裂肺了。Sam看着Dean那总是皱着眉毛的额头，特别想帮他把那里抚平。所以什么事几乎都是他代劳。但是总是不动的话，肌肉就会慢慢反应迟钝，甚至变得无知觉。况且Dean又总喜欢在房子里乱窜，真是生个病都不安生。

       在Dean现在这种得不到好转的情况下，Sam抱着可能会损害他自尊心的想法忐忑的上前问了问：“Dean，要不我给你买把轮椅吧？”理所当然，Dean想都没想就回绝了他。“好吧，我知道，你很不爽。但是你又不愿意买拐杖，干嘛死撑着？”说完的下一秒Dean的眼神就黯淡下去....Sam一瞬间很想把自己打一拳顺便送进地狱..他知道，不，他们都知道，他只是不想依靠那些玩意儿而已。

       不过Sam还是坚持的给Dean买了一把轮椅，以备不时之需。

       就当有一次，Sam从外面买完食物回来却发现Dean不在房间里，正准备考虑给他打电话时，发现Dean在后院的花园里摔跤了爬不起来，干脆坐在草地里晒太阳。

       Sam夹着两瓶啤酒也跑了过去。角度是那么的好，阳光不偏不倚的洒在了这俩个人的身上，他们那看上去特别柔软的头发也被太阳稀稀疏疏的浸透着，隐隐反射出金棕色。风缓缓的吹着，就这样抚过他们的脸颊，当Sam差点抱着酒瓶子打盹儿的时候——

       Dean突然打破了静谧说：“要是能永远这般静静的坐着就好了”

       Sam微微诧异的望着对方，心里就是一软，刚想把手放到Dean的手上的时候，他却狠狠地拿起酒瓶子砸向自己的脚：“为什么站不起来啊！”Sam一下子吓得整张脸都白了。赶紧把Dean的手抓住。然后使劲安慰Dean，可是这下Dean却如同发疯了一样，使出了浑身的劲在那儿挣扎。他越是挣扎Sam越是一把抱住他，把他圈在怀里，慢慢的，Dean似乎是累了，也就停下来了。整张脸上全是汗，Sam也不亚于他。只是，两个人的眸子，却都不是如同往日一般仿佛可以折射出彩虹那般闪闪发光了。他们俩都望着对方一直没有讲话...突然他低下头，对Sam说声对不起后几乎是用爬的冲回了房间。

       Part **4**

      自那以后，Dean就开始用轮椅了，说是不想给他添麻烦。

       这样一来，Sam确实方便了许多，因为Bob那实在是缺人，Sam就算是看在跟他们交情了那么多年的份上都要去帮忙猎魔。

       可是，Dean打死都没想到单独出去的弟弟回来时却是全身上下破了好几道口子，脸上也全是血，而且还高烧不止。Dean花了二十分钟才把Sam拖回床上，一直给他换衣服，上药，给他降温。照顾了两夜也是没合眼。在直到第三天早上之前，Dean一边揉着太阳穴一边一直望着Sam的脸。他瘦了好多，连胡茬都长了满脸的。连衣服都不如以前规规矩矩穿衬衫了。就在Dean叹气的时候，Sam恢复了意识。Dean才想起来要给他准备一杯温水。

      到了厨房里，Dean望着眼前什么事物都是有两个白影的现象皱起了眉头，晃了晃脑袋，定好神发现要准备热水手很难够得到，伸了几次手都没有碰到，最后Dean骂了一句“Son Of Bitch”把身体使劲往前一顶才刚好勾住把手，没想到瓶子一歪，热水直接往这边框过来，这时候Dean倒吸一口气，手根本来不及把轮椅转个方向。突然Sam踉踉跄跄的从后面快步走过来，把Dean的轮椅一扯才不至于被淋到。

 

      眼前的人耷拉着脑袋，已经没有之前那般神采奕奕的感觉了。而且Sam知道，这个人又会自责了。想到这里，他还是很小心的与Dean说这话，安慰着他，但Dean就完全是敷衍式回答。连那好看的睫毛也都垂了下去。导致你完全不知道他到底挺没听进去。

当天晚上，Dean说想要吃派，Sam虽然觉得Dean中午才吃过现在又要吃很奇怪不过想了想Dean确实特别喜欢派，所以还是去买了。

       Part **5**

       回来的时候Dean又不见了。

       这次是确确实实不见了。Sam连Bob家和以前住的汽车旅店都找过了。后来一想，Dean推着轮椅，不可能走很远的。

       于是沉下气来，开着Impala沿着海边兜了一圈，果然发现Dean一个人戴着帽子，抱着一瓶酒躺在海滩上。Sam走过去，什么也没说。只是也随着他躺下，数着天上的星星，时不时接过Dean递过来的酒瓶，然后灌两口又递回去。两个人你一口我一口的喝着，直至海风越来越冷，酒瓶也差不多见了底儿。

       Sam拍拍身上的沙子准备动身扶Dean的时候，他看见黑夜里Dean的眼睛里有星光的碎片在闪烁着。Sam终究是叹口气，没说什么。

       到了家以后，Sam拿出剪刀，揪起自己的头发，一刀下去，干脆利落的把那些原本留的蛮长的头发剪断，Dean见到了，快速滑着轮椅过来：“你疯了嘛？Sam？？”Sam闻言，反身蹲下来，目光一直望着Dean，轻声地笑道：“你看，我跟你是一样的哦。同样失去了对于别人而言不敢置信的东西”然后他慢慢用掌心去触碰Dean的掌心，合拢并十指相扣后继续说：“你看，你的手，不是正因为给我传递了热量派上了用场正在雀跃着吗？”Dean的眼睛一下子亮起来，然后开始笑，一如以前。

       随后他把Dean抱起来放在床上，自己也一并睡了上去。

       可是他什么也没做，只是紧紧的，环住对面的人，躺在他们自己小小的床上，依偎着他们不可多数的未来。

       Part  **6**

      天气转涼以后，只要Sam不出去找对策时，就会连夜守在Dean的身边，有一晚Dean说口渴爬起来喝水时，扑闪着他那长而卷的睫毛，对Sam笑道：“伙计，三更半夜的你坐在我床边怎么不开灯？”Sam瞬间哽住了，他开始死死盯着Dean那琥珀色的眸子。过了许久。终于抑制不住呜咽着说：“不要啊，不要啊！求你了，别再夺走他了，带走我吧...”就算再怎么小声，Dean也一下子明白了过来，唇角再一次抿起好看的弧度，伸出手往前探了探，握住Sam的手道：“我都不再害怕了，所以你也放心吧。而且我在这里，还在这里。而且你瞧，你之前不是说我的手派上用场了嘛？所以不要这么伤心，至少这一次，sammy 我的手，正包住了你的手，将我内心所温存的明亮的那一角传达给你不是吗？”

       Sam听到他这么说，咬紧牙齿，吸了几口气。却将身子往前挪了挪，轻轻抱住了Dean，真的很轻，像是怕碰坏了一样。随即马上松开手，坐了回去。

       Dean虽然看不到Sam的表情..但从他的肢体的僵硬的程度还是可以感受到的。他用手揉了揉自己的头发，最终还是把嘴角低了下去，不再说话。

     Part  **7**

       转眼间已经进入了冬天，Dean自己从床上爬起来坐到轮椅上准备上厕所时，Sam听到声响从厨房里跑过来：“老天！你又忘记在脚上盖被子了，你是想让你其他的器官受到迫害吗？我亲爱的Dean，拜托你爱惜自己好吗..?”说着抬起头来看Dean。可是他的头偏向了别处。Sam知道，对于Dean来讲，或许都有点自暴自弃了，可是每次他一有什么线索，Dean还是做出很配合的样子来。一想到这儿，Sam的目光就放在了现在已经如同脱了层皮的轮椅扶手上，想到最初时那里还是闪闪发光的，能将他和Dean的脸都照出来。顿时好似一股酸气闷在胸腔里，浮不上来，咽不下去。好像只有大叫才能排出心里面的不快感。他的喉咙里发出支离破碎的声音，脸上的神经已经绷得紧紧的，又酸又累。

       但他还是怕Dean发现，一次又一次的做着之前做过无数遍的事，用手一直掐着大腿，强迫着自己忍住。可是Dean还是察觉到了，他缓缓的在空气中摸索着，好不容易碰到了Sam的头发，他只是轻轻的抚摸着，一下又一下。

       Sam把两只手往眼睛上使劲擦两下，猛地吸一下鼻子，看着Dean那明明已经失神却还是如同融进浩瀚宇宙的眼睛道：“我能够碰你吗？”Dean愣住了几秒，可还是点了点头。Sam深呼吸了几次，像是把心中所不好的杂念全部摒弃掉不让Dean看到一般。然后轻轻的用一只手捧着Dean的脸，另一只手从他的头发开始用指尖描绘着，细细的眉毛，如同雕刻出来一般的眼窝，浓密且长的睫毛，高挺鼻梁，脸颊，细碎却又不扎手的胡渣，就像涂了唇膏一样的嘴唇。这一切的一切，对于这一切来说，都是太美好太易碎的事物，Sam停下了手中的动作，紧紧抿着嘴唇，好像缺氧一样，在呼吸的时候发出很重的声音。

       突然一下子，Dean觉得上面有炽热的水滴源源不断滴在自己手上，却一下子就冷得如冰块一样。他叹了口气：“我的小Sammy，为什么你要哭呢？”说着并挑起眉毛，好似正看着Sam一样。他红着眼眶，小心翼翼的在Dean脸上落下一个个吻，一直重复着：“Dean，对不起。Dean，对不起。Dean，对不起！”

      Dean看着对方孩童般的行为，一下子咧嘴笑起来。并攀着Sam的手臂，勉强把头靠在他的肩膀上，突然重重的拍了几下Sam的背，这动作就像是他们之前每次重逢时亦或者情不自禁时所做的一样：

“It's ok.Sammy”

 

 

 

 

—END—

 

**Author's Note:**

> 这也许对他们两个不公平，是的，的确不公平。  
> 这样在我自己个人所想象的角度来讲，其实这样真的很痛苦。  
> 但是正是因为是他们两个人。  
> 他们拥有彼此。  
> 所以他们能够活下去。  
> 最后再说一次——感谢观看。


End file.
